1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for dynamically managing social networking groups.
2. Description of Related Art
A group (often termed as a community, e-group or club) is a feature in many social network services which allows users to create, post, comment to and read from their own interest- and niche-specific forums, often within the realm of virtual communities. Groups, which may allow for open or closed access, invitation and/or joining by other users outside the group, are formed to provide mini-networks within the larger, more diverse social network service. Social networking servers are responsible for storing the content associated with a social network group including pictures, posts, linking information, and tagging information. That is, each social networking group has an impact on resources available to the social networking group. There is a need, therefore, for managing the social networking groups.